


Blood is thicker than water

by lostinfictionalworlds



Series: Going to the chapel, and we're...(The tales of Alpha werewolf Blaine and his Vampire mate Kurt) [5]
Category: Glee
Genre: AU, Family, Love, M/M, Mating, Vampire Kurt, alpha wolf Blaine, father/son talks, omega - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 07:27:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4254609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinfictionalworlds/pseuds/lostinfictionalworlds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt finally tells his father about the new guy in his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood is thicker than water

**Author's Note:**

> Set around the time just after Blaine asks Kurt to be his mate.

“My oh my, is that my son? And to what do we owe the pleasure?” Burt Hummel, lord of the Hummel coven, booms proudly as he enters his living room, to find Kurt sitting on the couch.

 

“Hi, dad.” Kurt smiles. “Don’t be so dramatic. I spoke to you on the phone, like last week.”

 

“Yeah, _spoke_ being the operative word. Lucky me. I still don’t see you enough, kid.” Burt grins as he claps his son on the shoulder and squeezes. “It’s good to see you. You good? How’s life treating you out in the town?”

 

Kurt launches happily in to retelling his tales of the past week or so of his eventful life to his father. They’ve always been close. Whether they’re Vampires born from a long, legit blood line or not, these two would always have a close father and son relationship that is distinct whatever race they are born or made into.

 

Kurt had flown the nest (or coven) a few years back after graduating from the local university of Fashion, Performance Arts and Creative Design. That meant leaving his father back at their family home with his second wife, a lovely, compassionate human named Carole who works at the community hospital. With the help of Burt’s coven friends and colleagues he’s met over the years, he runs a motor repair shop and lives a generally happy, as normal as can be life.

 

Kurt owns and runs his very own Boutique out on the main street in the shopping district, and he loves it. The store specializes in Kurt’s very own, unique, hand-made jewellery, perfectly gender neutral and suitable for all, no matter furry eared or fang toothed.

 

“That all sounds great, kid.” Burt grins when Kurt takes a breather. “But what is it that you’re _not_ telling me. I ain’t dumb. You’re _glowing_.”

 

Kurt huffs out a petulant breath and rolls his eyes but cant help but smile a little. “I met someone, a guy.” Burt grins wider and nods for him to continue. “We’ve been dating for a few weeks now, he’s really great. I really like him. Really, _really_ like him, actually.”

 

Burt stands from his armchair and comes to sit next to his son on the couch. “I’m happy for you, kid. Thrilled.” Burt’s smile is wide and genuine, his eyes round and warm, seeking and searching as he looks at his son carefully. “Will we be expecting a joining ceremony soon then? A big, white wedding, no doubt knowing you.”

 

When Kurt doesn’t answer immediately and slowly ducks his head, trying to avert his dad’s gaze, Burt knows there’s a catch. “What is it?”

 

“He’s um- a werewolf, dad.” Kurt says slowly, quietly. Burt’s eyebrows shoot up to his hairline as he playfully swats at Kurt’s shoulder.

 

“So? Kurt, you really thought I’d be bothered that he’s of a different race. You should know me better than that, son. And I know you, you’ve always loved to be different and stand out in some way. This is no surprise.” Kurt bites his lip, waiting for his dad to finish and Burt knows that there’s something else. “What else?”

 

“He’s an alpha, dad. Leader of his pack down in the village. I’m to be his Omega, eventually.” Kurt can’t help the way his eyes sparkle and his lips spread into a wide toothy grin. He digs two of his fingers under the collar of his shirt, and when he pulls them back he unhooks a brown string chain from his neck, with what looks to be a rather sizable, varnished claw attached to it.

 

“It’s um, it’s what they do.” Kurt shrugs, looking very sheepish and if he could blush his skin would be the colour of a deep red rose. “They offer the first claw they ever shed during their transformation to who they wish to be their life long mate. It’s a sign of trust and loyalty…or something.” Burt can see and hear how smitten is son is.

 

Burt eyes the chain in Kurt’s hand carefully and when he eventually raises his eyes to Kurt’s again, there’s a look of hope and happiness in them, but also something a little close to looking unsure. He whistles long, deep and low.

 

“An Omega, Kurt? You cut out for that, it’s a hell of a… _thing_. Especially for somebody who isn’t… typically known to take on the role of an Omega.” Kurt looks affronted.

 

“You think I can’t do it? That I’m not good enough?”

 

“Don’t go all tetchy on me, kid. You know that’s not what I meant. Think about it, what would this mean for _you_ , how would this effect your linage, your place in this coven. Don’t downgrade yourself, Kurt. You’re better than that.”

 

At that Kurt softens and tentatively reaches out to take his father’s hand. “Oh, dad. I won’t be anything less than what or who I am, you know that. Blaine and I mating won’t exempt me from Vampirism or change anything. I’ll still be your son; I’ll still be second in command of this coven…I’ll just also being second in command of Blaine’s pack.” He grins devilishly and Burt can’t help but snicker.

 

“You always did like to have all the power, didn’t you?” He chuckles, shaking his head.

 

“I wouldn’t have it any other way.” Kurt beams. “Blaine is really great, dad. He’s strong and smart, respectable. We have so much in common. I couldn’t have met anybody better. He treats me so well, he loves me and I love him, I want this. I feel like we’re family, somehow. That are blood is already joined. ”

 

Burt places his free hand over their already joined hands and squeezes long and hard. “An Alpha, huh?” Kurt nods, smiling. “You sure know how to pick’em, Kurt. And I’ll be honest, I’m comforted by the thought that this guy will be honourable, it’s in his nature, his alpha blood.” Kurt beams wider, eyes shining. Burt continues. “You know me, kid. If you’re happy, than so am I. Carole will be ecstatic, I’ll tell you that.” He chuckles and Kurt’s face lights up.

 

“Oh the things we have to plan.” Kurt says, delighted. “I must look for mom’s old magazine cut-outs; I’ve made a scrap book of ideas somewhere.” Burt chuckles, his eyes misting over with the memory of something fond and special.

 

“I want to meet him. Your wolf. You know that right? And soon.” Burt says, his tone firm but kind as he unclasps their hands and pulls back.

 

Kurt gulps, his eyes widening before he nods slowly. “Yeah, of course. Just be nice, dad. None of that big, bad Vampire stuff ever suited you before so don’t start with it now.” 

 

Burt feigns a look of shock, his hand rising to his chest. “Would I ever?”

 

“Yes, you would.” Kurt grins, shaking his head at him. “But I’m not worried. I think this one’s a keeper no matter what.”


End file.
